


Disposable

by GudufuFruit



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Clone Sex, M/M, Self-cest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 21:08:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13725996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GudufuFruit/pseuds/GudufuFruit
Summary: Flug fuck a clone.It dies.





	Disposable

It was a success! A complete and utter success! The machine had actually scanned him fully this time and now his duplicate was waking up. The other man groaned softly while he squinted at the bright lights. 

 

Flug quickly put goggles over the clone’s eyes and slipped a bag over his head. The bag was a darker shade than his usual ones and had been marked with a “2” on the sides. A bit silly but anything to make sure everyone in the house knew his clone was just that, a clone.

 

“Nnngh… what happened…? Did Demencia touch my…” the clone mumbled as he slowly shifted to a sitting position.

 

All he could remember was lying down on the scanner and now here he was lying in some tub. Wait, a tub? The clone sat up with a start and immediately began feeling about where he was. Then he was examining himself. 

 

His eyes snapped up and he finally realized just what had happened. 

 

“It worked! I'm a- you're -wow!” The clone couldn't stop himself from bolting up from his spot and looking the machine over. This was amazing.

 

“I need to save those blueprints” both men spoke at once, tensing once they stopped. Oh, right, they were the same. 

 

And as being the same being they were going to have the same thought process. So when they both went quiet and stared at one another there were a million thoughts going through their mind. 

 

The clone was the first to look away and silently began walking off towards the lab exit. Flug didn't hesitate to follow though he was a bit nervous. He didn't know if they really were on the wavelength-nope.

 

And they were definitely thinking the same thing. His clone had turned off towards his bedroom and there was no real work to be done in this direction so whatever small doubts he had were gone now.

 

Flug hurried up a bit to where he could gently brush shoulders with his clone. The clone tensed some before glancing over and visibly relaxing. Okay, they were doing this. This would be fun too. They knew all the sensitive spots and wait.

 

Who was going to top?

 

The moment they got into the bedroom the door was locked and the awkwardness returned. 

 

“You can be top”

 

“Then you can be bottom”

 

“Stop talking when I'm talking!”

 

“This isn't working!”

 

Both Flugs groaned as their words had garbled together. They were on the same wavelength, they were thinking the exact same things. So why was it so hard to just bone one another?

 

“Rock, paper, scissors for it?”

 

They both sighed and stood in front of one another. Three shakes of their fists and both had rock. Another round and both had paper. Another, far angrier round, and they had rock again.

 

“JUST FUCK ME!”

 

Both slammed their hands over their mouths and groaned. This was not going to work well. Maybe if they just clashed? The door was locked and they knew their own boundaries so…

 

And again they were in sync. Too much in sync. When they pulled off one another's bags and went in for a kiss they tilted their heads in the  _ same _ direction and smashed noses. 

 

“Goddammit!”

 

Both Flugs groaned and turned to storm off from one another. The original Flug somehow managed to trip over a small squeaky toy 505 had left in the room and hit his head on the way down. The clone rushed over to assist him and gently put the original on the bed. 

 

Flug rubbed at the small bruise and huffed, looking away from his clone. 

 

“You okay?”

 

“I'm fine…”

 

“Still want to..?”

 

“Yeah. You can top.”

 

“I'll top then uh… wait did that get our thoughts misaligned?”

 

“Probably. It hurts…”

 

“You sure you want to?”

 

“I'm you, you're me. What do I want?”

 

“... Point taken.”

 

“So how do you want me to start?”

 

“How do I want to start?”

 

“You're not helping.”

 

“And you're not fucking me!”

 

“Don't yell at me!”

 

The clone slammed a hand down around the originals neck and firmly pinned him down. Flug choked on his words and closed his eyes as he was given a bit of roughing up. The clone blushed at seeing himself enjoying this but choking was a huge kink. 

 

The clone eased up after a bit and hesitated before moving in to deeply kiss himself. Flug responded by slipping his arms around his duplicate and pulling him down. 

 

The clone lowered onto Flug and began to gently grind. Flug hooked his legs around the clone and pulled him down hard. The clone moaned into the kiss and eventually pulled away to bury his face in the original’s neck. 

 

Flug honestly wasn't in the mood for full on sex so grinding and making a mess was more than enough for him. The clone picked up the pace until he was biting into Flug's shoulder to muffle himself. Both got off at the same time, the clone biting even harder and Flug raking his nails down his clone's back. 

 

As bliss took over the clone snuggled down into Flug and sighed. This was nice. Flug pet down his clone's back, motions slowing as he felt an odd texture rising up. Before he could allow it to truly process he flung his clone off and the being vomited on the ground.

 

It curled into itself with tears in its eyes, body beginning to melt. 

 

Flug sat up from his spot to watch the melting and slowly took out his notepad.

 

“... Becomes unstable with overstimulation or time. More testing is required.”


End file.
